


Detox Just To Retox

by Lie2theTruth



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abandoned Fic, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Everyone's a little bit gay, Harringrove, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Updates Planned, Strong Language, Underage drinking & recreational drug use, Violence, i really regret my life choices, now it's coming back around to Tommy & Steve again, sorry i can't make up my mind, there definitely is a threesome now, this started out as one thing but ended up being something totally different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lie2theTruth/pseuds/Lie2theTruth
Summary: It's Steve and Tommy's junior year of high school. Pretty much no one new moves to Hawkins, but when someone does people notice. And Billy Hargrove is not one to go unnoticed, either. He demands to be seen- especially by a certain pretty boy: Steve Harrington.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this just on my tumblr for a fellow Harringrove shipper, but I decided to upload it on here too because what the hell. My friend wanted more Season 1 Harringrove content so that's what this is. I'm feeling this right now so I will most likely be continuing it!

Steve had gotten so bored waiting for his idiot friend Tommy that he just said, “fuck it,” and began to roll a joint for himself.

“Hey asshole! You better not be smoking that shit without us!” There was the idiot’s voice coming from the other side of his fence.

“Us?” Steve shouted back without looking up. He was still deftly moving his fingers to create the perfect smoke.

Like the douche he was, Tommy hopped the fence instead of going through the gate like a normal person. “Yes, _us,_” he replied in a haughty tone. “I brought Billy along. Remember the new kid at school?”

Honestly Steve hadn’t been paying much attention to any new guys at school. There were a bunch of pretty, new freshman _girls. _Also he was still trying to get into Nancy Wheeler’s pants, but other than that…

A looming shadow was cast over him so it became more difficult to see what he was doing. Steve looked up and there was the new guy, Billy. If he’d heard his last name around he’d forgotten it.

“Uh… hey,” Steve said looking up at the other boy. At this angle he appeared very, very large and intimidating. “There’s some beer and stuff over there if you want something.” If his mom had taught him anything it was to be a good host. Even if it was to a kid with shaggy hair, unbuttoned shirt and a beat-up leather jacket.

“Me first, Hargrove!” Tommy exclaimed racing to alcohol. Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes. His friend was acting so desperate to be liked by this guy and he had no clue why. There was nothing special about him at all.

Poor Tommy couldn’t hold his liquor for shit- that’s why there was only beer available tonight. Steve was in no mood to clean up after him again. Even if beer didn’t make the other boy throw up he got drunk off of it pretty damn fast like some chick might.

Sure enough after just three Miller Lites Tommy was making a fool of himself in front of the new kid. “Yeah, right before I picked you up I was at Carol’s. She finally let me do anal, man it was awesome!”

For his part Billy tried to appear mildly interested in the bragging, but just by looking at him Steve could tell that the blond had done way kinkier shit than that.

Both guys were boring him. If it was just him and Tommy then things might get interesting, but now there was an interloper. The whole dynamic was way off. So he just sat there taking hit after hit from his joint. He should have brought out his bong tonight.

“Yo, Harrington, where’s the liquor? You’re holding out on us man.”

“It’s locked up, Thomas. Because you puked all over the deck last time and it took forever for me to clean it up.”

For the first time all night Billy Hargrove laughed. It was a deep laugh which fit its owner. On the other hand Tommy was mortified. He stalked off to the other side of the pool and slouched in a chair nursing the only drink he was allowed to have.

Billy sat next to Steve on his chair. They were actually sitting a little too close for Steve’s comfort, but he didn’t move.

“So… I get to meet King Steve. Tommy has been talking about you non-stop. His crush is kinda cute. I still haven’t seen what the appeal is, yet.”

The brunet glowered. Still he wasn’t going to take the bait.

“You are very pretty though,” Billy continued. He took one finger and titled Steve’s face toward him. “I bet that mouth has kissed a lot of the girls in Hawkins. Haven’t they?”

“What’s it to you?” the other countered.

“Oh nothing. I was just curious.” He casually shrugged his shoulders, but still maintained intense eye contact with Steve.

God this was really uncomfortable. What was this guy trying to prove? That he was the new alpha male?

“By the way… your friend is asleep. Want to get out the good stuff? A rich boy like you must have some expensive alcohol.”

“Sure why not?” Steve went inside to grab the key to the liquor cabinet. This couldn’t possibly go wrong could it?

Steve forgot to turn on the light inside the house so he nearly fell face first onto the floor. He jumped up as fast as he could and looked around. For some reason he wasn’t too keen on the thought of Billy Hargrove seeing him trip like that.

He dusted himself off and made his way to his parent’s alcohol stash. To be honest he wasn’t sure what was fancy, but he spotted some scotch his parents got from their trip to Scotland a few years ago. This looked pretty expensive.

So that was decided. Now he needed to find the appropriate glasses to serve it in. Shot glasses seemed so juvenile. Surely his dad had some tumblers or whatever those were.

A few minutes later he brought his findings out to the other boy.

“Fuck, Harrington. I thought you got lost in there. Or decided to keep it all for yourself.”

“Nah. I just couldn’t decide. I chose this scotch.”

Billy took the bottle from him and looked at it appraisingly. He nodded his approval. “This is some fancy shit. I knew you’d have the goods, pretty boy.”

“Will you stop calling me that?” Steve huffed. He grabbed the bottle back and poured himself a generous amount. “Here.”

The other boy smirked. That seemed to be his favorite facial expression. Why the fuck was Tommy so obsessed with this self-centered asshole?

Steve sipped delicately from his glass. To his surprise the blond downed the whole thing in one gulp.

“Damn, man. You’re supposed to savor it.”

Billy just laughed hysterically like that was the funniest thing he’d ever heard.

“Want to make out, princess?”

“Jesus Christ! Of course not! I’m not a faggot.”

“Oh? According to your dear friend Tommy you like dick sometimes. But if it makes you feel better I can go down on you and if you keep your eyes closed you can pretend I’m a chick.”

Steve gripped his glass so hard that he could have broken it- well if he was as fit as Billy appeared to be. Fucking Tommy. That douche had no right to tell the new kid about what they did in the past. How did that even come up anyway? Were Billy and Tommy fucking?

It was if the blond could read his mind, “Don’t worry. Tommy’s not my type. Too desperate. I like when they play hard to get.”

“Well I am hard to get. I mean you will never get me that’s how hard it’ll be,” Steve sputtered fully aware-for once- that he sounded like an idiot.

There was that smirk again. That was the final straw. Steve downed his drink as well and threw the glass to the side and it shattered loudly on the pavement. He lunged at the other boy as if to punch him, but was quickly stopped by the sheer brute force that was Billy Hargrove.

“I can tell you and I are going to have a lot of fun this year,” he taunted. “You know you can’t beat me. And you sure as hell won’t be able to resist me. I got to get home though. Until next time, Prince Charming.”

Billy released Steve and he fell to the ground. He stared opened mouthed at the other’s retreating figure. Was he going to walk home? Whatever it didn’t fucking matter. As for Tommy- some how he’d slept through the whole thing. Stupid cock-sucker. He could sleep outside tonight.

Steve was going to head inside and wash all of Billy Hargrove off of him. He never wanted to see him again.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically things get intense. We must build up to the sex am I right?

But of course Steve had to see Billy again. They went to the same school after all. All he could do was try his best to avoid him. Luckily it wasn’t all that hard. Girls surrounded him in between classes. Even some guys did too- like Tommy.

Steve thought he’d made it through the day unscathed, but there was a figure leaning against his car. The sun was in his eyes so he could only guess who it might be. And he didn’t like his guess at all.

“I’ve been waiting for you, pretty boy. What have you been doing? Sucking up to Nancy Wheeler? She’s never going to date you.”

Why did Hargrove pick him of all people to torture? “Move. I need to get home,” was all he said.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because you owe me.”

“I don’t owe you shit.”

“You owe me for keeping your and Tommy’s little secret. What would the town of Hawkins do if their king was exposed like that?” Billy’s smile was absolutely vicious. Steve knew there was going to be no reasoning with this guy. But he was sure as fuck going to kill his friend next time he saw him.

He sighed. “What do you want?”

“You, of course.”

“The fuck? Why do you want me?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“Th-that doesn’t even make any sense!”

Billy just slapped him on the back and walked away. Again Steve was left staring at him with an idiotic look on his face.

It took him a moment to recover. When he did he fumbled in his pocket for his keys only to realize that they were already in his hand.

“Hey, man. Want to come over and play video games?” It was Tommy. The last person he wanted to hang out with right now. Besides Billy Hargrove of course.

“How could you tell the new kid about that shit we used to do freshman year? That’s private. If he told someone…” Steve had never been so furious in his entire life.

The other boy held up his hands in surrender. “I don’t know I was high and I wanted to… I just said it okay?”

“You’ve done a lot of dumb things in your life, but this is the worst. Now leave me alone.” Steve shoved him aside and finally unlocked his car.

“Wait!” Tommy quickly wedged himself between his friend and the door. “I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you?”

“How? The jackass is blackmailing me because of you,” Steve snarled.

“You know how,” Tommy smiled shyly.

Steve gritted his teeth, but gave in eventually. “Fine. Get in the fucking car. We’re not doing it in the parking lot.”

Now it was his friend’s turn to look smug. Fuck, why couldn’t everyone just leave him alone?

——-

Steve was very jumpy at school the next day. It had all started with a note found in his locker, which read, “Meet me under the bleachers after school. -B xx.” It was starting then. His captivity. He made sure to shred the note in a million tiny pieces so no one would ever be able to read it.

For the rest of school he avoided eye contact with anyone and any contact at all with Tommy. He joined Nancy in the library for lunch. It had surprised her when he asked to join her, but she didn’t ask any questions.

He didn’t even bother concentrating on his reading. What was Billy going to do to him? And another worry that plagued him- was Billy right about Nancy not wanting him?

Why did he even want to date her in the first place? If he thought about it hard enough- a rare thing for Steve Harrington- it was probably because she was the ideal “girl next door.” His parents would be pleased to have her over for dinner and she would charm them with her good manners. It was a dream he’d never been able to achieve. He was too much of a fuck up.

He might have talked to Nancy, but honestly he couldn’t remember. Everything was hazy. And not the good stoned kind of hazy.

When the final bell rang he trudged towards the football field. Tommy was nowhere to be found thankfully. After they’d fucked in his car it was pretty awkward between them.

There was no hope for a miracle of salvation from this because Steve spotted Billy right away, smoking a cigarette as usual.

“Look, here he is! The man of the hour! King Steve,” the other boy chuckled.

“Here I am,” Steve replied.

“I didn’t expect you to give up so easily, Harrington. I have to say I am a little disappointed. You said you were hard to get.”

“You didn’t give me much of a choice.”

“I think I did. Here’s the thing… why would anyone believe gossip like that about their golden boy? Especially from an out-of-towner like me? You wanted to come because you were curious.”

“That’s not true!” Steve did the stupid thing again and lunged for Billy. This time the other boy slammed him into the ground.

Billy had Steve’s hands pinned above him. Their faces were so close their noses were almost touching.

“Like I said before, princess, we’re going to have a lot of fun together,” Billy whispered, his mouth pressed close to the other’s ear. He released Steve’s arms, but still sat on top of him so he couldn’t move. “So do you want to have fun with me or not?”

Steve had no idea what to say. His eyes focused on Billy for the first time. He saw him, really saw him and noticed his curls and his long eyelashes and his eyes…This guy was stunning and for some reason he wanted him?

Finally he nodded which of course made Billy smirk. “Good boy. You should still put up a fight some times. It makes it more fun.” He leaned in and pressed his lips hard against Steve’s. It was rough just like he expected it would be.

The blond got up and lit another cigarette. “Same place tomorrow, pretty thing?”

Again Steve couldn’t find any words, either that or his brain had stopped functioning all together. Billy just winked and walked away, leaving him on the ground. What the fuck had just happened? And why was he so turned on right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking on a life of it's own. It didn't turn out as a blackmail thing, but here we are. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more heated between Steve and Billy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is daddy kink present in this chapter (and in following chapters) if that's not your thing you should turn back now.

Even though he didn’t receive a note in his locker the following day he still assumed he was supposed to meet Billy under the bleachers like before. The school day passed in a blur. He sat at his usual table with Tommy and Carol, but he hardly said a word. This made Carol very happy as she assumed she had both boy’s full attention.

And not once did Nancy Wheeler cross his mind.

The final bell rang as it did every day and Steve lingered around his locker until the school was practically empty. He then gathered his stuff and ran outside.

Billy was there, looking pensive. His face changed though as soon as he spotted the other boy.

“Hey, gorgeous. I thought you were going to keep me waiting forever.” As soon as Steve got close he ran his fingers through the brunet’s hair. “You must spend a lot of time getting your hair to look that good.”

“Ah… umm… no it’s just naturally like this,” he lied. Billy just chuckled, but let it go.

“I feel like our last kiss was a little lackluster,” Billy said. “What to try it again?”

Again, Steve lost any ability he had to speak.

“It’s okay. Just nod, hun. I know my beauty can be a bit off-putting.” There was Billy’s wolfish grin again.

Surprising himself, the other boy made the first move and practically tackled Billy, pressing their lips together. Then there was a battle for dominance: Billy’s tongue immediately forced it’s way into Steve’s mouth while Steve struggled to get Billy to the ground so he could straddle him.

Eventually he succeeded, most likely because Billy gave way. Body on top of body with Steve grinding his hips onto the other. He could feel himself getting hard. Fuck he wanted this boy so bad and he hated himself for it.

Billy pushed him off in one swift movement. “That’s enough for today, pretty boy.”

“What….?”

“I’m not some high school girl who’s going to throw her panties at you, okay? You have to work to get all this.” He gestured to himself. “And if you think you’re going to top me- you’re fucking wrong.”

“You can’t just leave like that!” Steve exclaimed loudly, not giving a shit if he could be heard by someone around.

“Take a cold shower, you’ll be fine.”

That bastard was walking away again. Fucking prick. That’s what he did best apparently and instead of turning Steve off it made him want the other more.

Steve did wander uncomfortably to the showers in the gym to take care of himself. As he took his cock into his own hand he imagined it was Billy’s. He imagined Billy’s rough touch would be a lot different from his own soft hands.

He leaned back and let the water drip down his body. When he finished himself off it was nearly as satisfying as it could have been.

Obviously he needed to show that Billy Hargrove who was the king of this stupid school and if getting laid was a side effect of this, then so be it.

Also Steve Harrington was not a bottom. Never had been never would be.

——————-

A few hours later Steve pulled up in his driveway to see that all the lights were off. He had no clue where his parents were and he honestly didn’t care. He left his bag by the door, kicked off his shoes and headed straight upstairs. That’s where he kept the good food. And the weed.

He was halfway up the steps when he heard a car pull in front of his house. Maybe his parents would be home after all? After a moment there was a knock at the door. Well his parents definitely wouldn’t knock.

It was probably Tommy here to chew him out about how he’d blown him off a few days ago.

“Look, I’m sorry okay?” he said opening the door slowly in case Tommy was going to punch him.

“Sorry for what pretty boy?”

“Fuck,” Steve whispered- that was not Tommy either. He sighed, but quickly dragged Billy inside.

“Good to know you’re happy to see me.”

“I am not! You are an asshole. I hate you.”

“Really? Do you often get boners and make out with people you hate?”

Steve glared at him. “I thought you were going to make me work for all that,” he replied sarcastically. “But here you are at my house. After dark.”

“I decided to go easy on you. I’ll make you work hard for something else instead.”

“What?”

“Oh you’ll see.”

They stood there staring at each other for some time. Billy of course looked smug and like usual Steve was confused.

“Umm okay… want to come up to my room?”

“I thought you would never ask. Lead the way.”

The brunet found himself taking the stairs two at a time this go around. He reached his bedroom before Billy and scanned it to see if there was anything embarrassing lying around. Nothing obvious stuck out to him.

“Hmm so this is where the King of Hawkins sleeps? Kind of drab. I was expecting a bigger bed too.”

Steve gritted his teeth but made no response to that. “So what am I going to see exactly?”

“First I’m going to see _you _naked. Strip, Harrington.”

He was not used to being bossed around, but a part of his brain- probably the horny teenage boy part- took over and the next thing he knew he was removing his shirt. Then off came his pants…he hesitated a little before removing his underwear. What if Billy didn’t like what he saw? He looked up and saw the other looking at him appreciatively.

“Don’t be shy, baby. I’ve heard rumors you’re hung. I want to see it.”

Steve quickly removed his last remaining article of clothing. He was already getting hard and his cock erect waiting for Billy’s next move.

“It is very nice. Very, very nice. The rest of you isn’t bad either. Tell you what: I’m going to give you the best hand job of your life, but you can’t cum until I tell you to. Is that clear?”

The other boy nodded which made Billy smile wickedly again. “And that’s how it’s gonna be every time we fuck. Got it?” Another nod from Steve. “And I want you to use your words darling. Call me daddy.”

“Yes. Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy. Now sit down so daddy can touch you like you want.”

Steve was putty in the other’s hands. He never thought having someone talk to him like this would be so fucking hot.

Billy’s hand worked its magic on his dick. He was trying his best to restrain himself, but it was so difficult. Thinking about other things didn’t help either. He tried shutting his eyes super tight, but he was so close to climaxing he started to see stars. The tiniest bit of pre-cum leaked from his tip and of course Billy noticed.

“Oh no, princess. Did I say you could cum?”

“No daddy,” Steve whimpered.

“Then you need to hold it in until I say so or else I’m leaving you to clean up the mess yourself.”

Steve bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood, but he managed to control himself. He found that he desperately wanted some kind of other touch from Billy- a kiss, anything. He guessed that this boy would draw out his sick game as long as he could and he’d just have to deal with it.

“Alright, sweetheart. You can cum into my hand now. Then I want you to lick it off my fingers. One. By. One.”

Steve finally had his release. It was the best orgasm he’d ever had in his life. Billy Fucking Hargrove knew what the hell he was doing.

Without anymore prompting he grabbed Billy’s hand and sucked each of his fingers clean.

“You were so good, baby. Daddy’s proud of you. Now you have to get some rest.” And just like that Billy Hargrove was gone. Steve barely noticed as he had practically passed out. He was definitely going to dream of a certain blond bad boy tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and not judging me I guess?


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants Billy more than he wants to admit and he solves this problem the only way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically the drinking age wasn't raised to 21 in the U.S. until '86, but since they are most likely 17 or so it is still underage drinking.

Steve slept through his alarm so he had to speed to make it to school on time the following morning. His car screeched into the parking lot and took his usual spot. Without thinking his eyes scanned his surroundings. Billy’s car was nowhere to be found. He pushed down the feeling of worry rising in his chest. Steve wasn’t supposed to get feelings for the guy after all.

He made himself late to class by searching through his entire locker for any kind of note from the other boy. There was nothing. Well there was nothing else to do but to move on for now.

Instead of sitting in the front next to Nancy he went to the back and took the desk beside Tommy. 

“You look like shit, dude. What’s up with you?” Oh Tommy, ever the charmer. 

“Just had a rough night is all.” Steve tried to shrug it off casually. 

“Alright if you say so. But hey Carol is dying to host a party tonight. Want to come? It would be great if you could come early and help me set everything up. You know she won’t do shit. She might ‘break a nail.’” He rolled his eyes at the thought.

“Sure, man. Whatever.” 

“Great. Thanks! Were you going to invite Nancy Wheeler?”

“I don’t think it’s her scene.”

“She is a goody-goody. Kinda boring. We can find you a cute freshman girl to deflower. Don’t worry.” Tommy slapped his friend on the back good-naturedly completely oblivious to the fact that Steve was cringing at his crass statement. 

Of course at lunch Carol talked non stop about the party. Her older brother had procured tons of alcohol for them and she and Tommy were going to get some snacks from the supermarket. Not too many, though. As Carol explained this might make people stay a little longer than necessary. Whatever the hell that meant.

After school Steve walked with the couple out to their car. “Soon we won’t have to rely on your brother to get us alcohol. I’ll be 18 in a few months!” Tommy crowed. Steve tuned out as soon as Carol called him her “big man.”

“Hey guys, I’ll see you at 9 to help set up?” he said to interrupt their love fest and to quickly extract himself from an uncomfortable situation. 

Both of his friends agreed and he was free to go for now. Steve headed to his car as fast as he could without appearing suspicious. The only place he could really look for Billy was at his own house. He had no idea where the other lived. 

There was no car parked in his driveway besides his mom’s. Weird, but he didn’t really care. She was probably drinking and watching something dumb on t.v. She’d be out like a light soon enough. 

Certainly Billy hadn’t bothered to come in and meet his mother. Steve tried to imagine that interaction. “Hello, Mrs. Harrington. I had your son call me daddy last night. It was really fun.” That would be the absolute worst. 

He still had a couple of hours to kill before the party. It would be excruciating, so for once he actually sat down at the kitchen table and did some homework. It was probably all incorrect, but he was trying. 

The next thing he knew it was 9 o’clock. Maybe Billy would show up at the party somehow? Tommy might have his phone number and invited him. It was his only hope.

Of course Steve hated that he needed Billy so badly. Even the sight of him would make him feel better. 

Less than fifteen minutes later Steve was helping Tommy with the kegs. “At first I didn’t think you were gonna show, dude,” his friend confessed. “You’ve been acting weird lately… ever since…”

“No I haven’t!” Steve snapped back. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

Tommy gave him a doubtful look but didn’t say anything more about it. “If you want to, ya know, mess around we can totally do it. We’ve done it at Carol’s before. You know how drunk she gets and tries to be nice to all the girls she actually hates?”

Steve could not be less interested in Tommy right now. “I don’t know. Maybe. I thought you were going to find me a freshman girl anyway.”

The other boy turned a bright shade of red that could only be compared with the ripest of tomatoes. “Hell yeah. Of course, bro. We can do that.” 

“Baby!” Carol’s annoying voice traveled from the other side of the yard. To Steve it was the sweetest noise ever at this moment in time. “Come help me greet the guests.”

“I guess I gotta do my job, huh? See you in a bit.”

Not if Steve could help it. As soon as Tommy was facing the other way he grabbed a bottle of some cheap ass vodka and sat himself in a corner to drink it all by himself. And he stayed there. No one noticed he was gone. Not a soul noticed him even as he was swaying to the side, slowly losing consciousness. The empty bottle was by his side. 

He did feel one thing though, before he blacked out. He was being lifted up as if he weighed absolutely nothing. And then it was all dark.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emo!Steve and Comforting!Billy or as I like to say "I can't write smut much so have some feelings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the tags on this fic because it is no longer going in the direction I planned. Tommy isn't going to really be involved with this pair. I'm selfish and just want them together with no one else. Sorry to disappoint!

Who knew how many hours had passed before Steve was finally conscious again. He opened his eyes slowly but immediately shut them again. Basically it felt like he’d taken a baseball bat to the head. Several times.

His head was literally pounding he swore he could almost hear it. It faded after a moment or two so he was finally able to look and see where he ended up.

It was no place that looked familiar to him in the way that he’d never been there before, but it was obviously a hotel room.

“Where am I?” His voice was so scratchy from lack of use. God, he must have been out for hours.

“Not throwing up in the toilet anymore, thankfully.”

Steve groaned. He’d know that voice anywhere. Billy Goddamn Hargrove had saved him? And apparently taken care of him? How fucking embarrassing.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he almost puked out his guts again. Not a good look.

“Just lay down, pretty boy.” Billy gently pushed him back onto the bed and sat on the edge of it.

It wasn’t like Steve had enough energy to get up to begin with or even to argue. He just laid there and closed his eyes again.

He didn’t fall asleep, though, he could now that he knew Billy was so close to him.

“Billy?” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“How did you find me?”

“I thought I’d stop by the lame party ‘cause Tom told me about it.” Steve couldn’t see his face, but his voice was very nonchalant. His response didn’t really explain much.

If he could have Steve would have thought about it more or asked more questions, but again his headache had returned.

He must have made a pained face because he felt himself being propped up and a glass of water appeared in his hand.

“Drink some and I’ve got some crackers for you to eat so you can take something for your head.”

Steve did as he was told. Billy must have a lot of experience taking care of people like this.

“Thank you,” Steve croaked. He still sounded awful. And he felt even worse, but it wasn’t his head: it was his pride.

“Why’d you take care of me? You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I do, princess. We still have a lot more fun to have. Can’t have you dying of alcohol poisoning on me.”

“You shoulda just left me.”

“Don’t you dare fucking talk like that again do you hear me?” Billy didn’t yell, however his tone was terrifying. As if it wasn’t evident before- this was not a guy to disobey.

There was nothing for Steve to say then. All he wanted to do was to verbally beat himself up for how stupid he’d been. He was the world’s biggest fuck up.

“Why weren’t you at school?”

“Stop asking so many goddamn questions!”

“Well what can I say since everything I want to talk about it off limits.”

“Just stay quiet.”

Steve quietly fumed. He was in a hotel in god know’s where and he couldn’t even get this idiot to talk.

To his surprise Billy scooted back and settled in the bed beside him. He didn’t touch him- not for a long time. Then the other’s fingers threaded through Steve’s hair.

“I’ll tell you what,” the blond boy began. “I will ask you a couple of questions and if you answer to my satisfaction then you can ask me something. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Why the fuck were you tryin’ to drink yourself to death?”

“That’s an awfully personal question don’t you think?”

“Are you going to answer or not?”

Steve glared at the other boy. “I was upset.”

“About what?”

“About not seeing you at school you idiot!” Steve yelled, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. He could only hope that Billy didn’t recognize it was from emotion this time.

Not surprisingly Billy was silent for awhile. Could the other really not have expected his answer? Didn’t Steve make it sort of obvious he couldn’t get enough of Billy.

“Sorry I wasn’t there then. It happens sometimes, though, so you gotta get used to it.”

Again the blond was being vague, but Steve knew better than to question him.

“There’s got to be something else. King Steve can’t just be upset that his fuck buddy is there. It doesn’t make sense.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to be silent. But when Billy stopped playing with his hair he whimpered slightly.

“Come here, pretty boy.” Billy’s arms were open for him to crawl into and Steve did just that. He’d never been held like this before. It’s not like he and Tommy cuddled after sex. And he avoided that kind of intimacy with girls at all costs. It took him awhile to truly relax, but once he did a tear fell down his cheek.

“It seems like we’re both pretty fucked up, huh?” Billy mused. In a rare moment of tenderness he kissed the top of Steve’s head. The brunet did not realize how desperate he’d needed this kind of affection and now that he had experienced it… it was really, really overwhelming.

Still he fought the urge to run and his heartbeat returned to a normal rhythm. He was so relaxed he fell back asleep with Billy holding him close to his chest.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy might be developing feelings for a certain King of Hawkins High, but can't begin to fathom how to express that. In the meantime his emotional distance draws Steve back to Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been sitting on the first part of this new chapter for awhile. I posted it on my tumblr because a friend and I were wanting some content where Billy was comforting Steve. I didn't post it on here because it was too short by itself. I was not at all sure where to go after that. I worked on other things and also read some stuff online. I was drawn back to Tommy again (as is Steve) based on a social media AU I read (link below I can't be bothered with html nonsense). I actually like Tommy now and think maybe he's not such a bad friend after all. So anyway. That's how this all came about. 
> 
> https://c0bblenygma.tumblr.com/post/186800078838/social-media-au-masterpost-social-media-au-where

_Billy had no clue why he’d done this. Why did he save this stupid jock who he was just fucking around with? But Steve really could have died. Billy had been around enough drunks to know the signs. No one else was paying attention to the passed out boy slumped in a corner. That had broken Billy’s heart._

_So perhaps he did have a clue. He saw himself in Steve. A kid that was trying to maintain this outer facade of perfection when he was just one second from completely falling apart._

_It was more than that: he might even be developing feelings for this boy. That was terrifying. If his father found out… Well Billy was used to the beatings, but what if his dad came for Steve like he had that other guy back in California?_

_Billy was playing with fire again and it might just be Steve that got burned._

_He had to leave. Now. Steve could find his way home. Call a cab or something. He had the money. Billy tried to gently move the other boy away from him, but Steve clung on even tighter._

_“Don’t go,” the brunet mumbled. He was still pretty out of it, but he was obviously aware the other was trying to leave._

_The old Billy, the Billy before Steve, would have shoved him off and bolted out the door. But this new Billy, one that he was still coming to terms with, fought hard against it._

_He settled back into the bed, his posture stiff and unsure. Steve, however, was completely at ease. It was weird to feel like someone needed him. Billy never really felt like he mattered at all._

_A terrifying thought came over him: what if Steve woke up and completely rejected him? What if all he did was set himself up for worse heartbreak?_

_A single tear slid down Billy’s cheek, which made him furious. He’d had worse heartbreaks than this. He’d get over it._

_All Billy wanted to do was to be brave for once. To be open. This pretty boy had made his heart of stone soften and honestly? He was grateful._

\----------------------------

Things were going to be awkward this morning at school. He’d disappeared from Carol’s party without telling anyone- not that he was in a fit state to do that anyway. Also Steve would most likely see Billy as well.

When they both woke up together in that hotel room nothing was said. It was like nothing had ever happened. The boys went their separate ways. Billy took off in is car and Steve in a taxi.

He couldn’t help but wonder how this would affect whatever thing it was that they had going on. He wanted so much more of Billy, but as far as Steve could remember he’d acted like a stupid boy in love. It was pretty obvious that the blond boy was not into that sort of thing.

One thing had bugged him though: why had Billy stayed with him all night?

Steve spent all of Sunday alone wondering about this. He could come up with any answers. Most of all he was just scared- scared of losing Billy. But had he ever really had him in the first place?

Tommy was waiting for him in the parking lot next to Steve’s regular spot. His face was unreadable, which troubled Steve.

“Hey,” he said timidly. Who knew King Steve could be so humbled?

“What the fuck happened to you?” It was obvious that his friend was trying to keep his voice down as to not cause a scene. “I looked for you after the party and you were gone! Did you find someone to hook up with or something?”

“I just wasn’t feeling well.”

“That’s bullshit. I know you better than that. You’re hiding something from me and I’m going to figure out what it is.” Tommy made a move to storm off, but Steve grabbed his jacket to pull him back.

“I’m not hiding anything. I promise. I’m sorry I bailed, okay? I really wasn’t feeling good. Is there something I can do to make it up to you?”

“Fuck, I don’t know, Steve. It seems like you never want to be with me anymore. You’re always by yourself. I don’t understand.”

Steve was partially relieved that Tommy thought he wasn’t with anyone. But he was also aware of how hurt his friend sounded. They had known each other forever. Their friendship pre-dated any relationship either of them had. Even Carol knew that there were times that she came second to Steve in her boyfriend’s eyes. Not that she liked it.

Honestly who knew what the fuck he was doing with Billy anyway? Even if he couldn’t have all of Tommy the scraps and stolen moments were good enough. It was what he deserved anyway. More importantly it was what he was comfortable with.

The parking lot was clearly deserted so Steve felt it was safe to grab his best friend’s hand. “I’m sorry I’ve been an asshole. I’ve been more than an asshole- I’ve been a bastard. If you can get away tonight come over and we can do what ever you want. Fuck, smoke, drink or all three.”

“You really mean it?” The excitement that light up Tommy’s face nearly broke Steve’s heart.

“Of course I do, you idiot. You’re my best friend.”

“And you better not forget it either.”

“I won’t.”

They walked into the school building together. At a suitable distance of course. Somehow Steve had forgotten all about his messing around with Hargrove. Even when he passed him in the hallway he didn’t notice how Billy stared at him.


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more than interesting as Billy and Tommy both show up at Steve's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the smuttiest thing I have written in a long time. I apologize if it reads awkwardly in any way. Also this sort of contains dubious consent. It's straddling the line between having Steve not wanting it and wanting it. Be warned.

Steve waited in his living room for Tommy’s knock on the door. He felt slightly guilty, but he was unsure why. He was pretty sure that Billy didn’t care what he did. They didn’t owe each other anything.

Finally he heard someone at his front door. They were not knocking, but pounding on it. This slightly terrified poor Steve.

Timidly he opened it up to reveal a furious Billy and a confused Tommy. Unfortunately it looked like they had arrived at the same time. One expectedly and the other definitely not.

“Umm hi guys,” he said weakly. Billy pushed past him into the house and Tommy followed in quickly afterwards.

“What’s he doing here?” Billy asked with a scowl.

“I was about to ask the same thing about you,” Tommy added looking at Billy warily.

“I invited Tommy over,” Steve explained. He was nervous of Billy’s reaction. Would he try to beat him or Tommy up? “You know he and I are friends.”

“Uh huh. And fuck buddies if I remember correctly.”

“So what, Hargrove?” Tommy interjected. “It’s not like you and Steve… hold on have you two been sleeping together?” He looked shocked but also mildly impressed.

“Not really,” Steve replied, trying his best to remain calm. “We’ve just messed around.”

Tommy looked a little hurt at this, but he didn’t comment.

“This one’s mine, Thomas.” Billy draped his arm on Steve as if claiming him as a prize.

“Why don’t we share?” Tommy asked. He had a look on his face that Steve had never seen before and it terrified him slightly.

“I don’t share my toys,” came the reply.

“I’m no one’s toy!” Steve exclaimed struggling away from Billy’s heavy arm. “I think you should both go home.”

Both of the other boys crossed their arms signifying that was not going to happen.

Tommy spoke first, “You promised me fun tonight, Stevie. I’m your best friend remember?”

“Well, fuck, I can’t have you breaking promised to your best friend, pretty thing. I guess we can share just for tonight.”

Steve knew it was a lost cause. He sighed and headed straight for the liquor cabinet. “I’m going to need to be fuckin’ wasted for this shit.” Tommy made a move to follow him, but he held out his hand to stop him. “Oh no. I get the good shit. Beers are in the freezer for you losers.”

He heard Billy chuckle at that and whisper something to Tommy. Steve couldn’t care less anymore. Some how he’d gotten himself into this mess and there was no other choice than to go along with it. Otherwise he’d lose his best friend and Billy- whatever he was to him- at the same time.

Steve grabbed blindly for a bottle of whatever was closest and chugged it. All alcohol tasted the same to him so he didn’t care what it was. He just plopped down on the floor in defeat. It wasn’t long until he sensed someone behind him.

“Don’t worry, princess we’ll take good care of you,” the person cackled, Billy of course it was him. “You can call us both daddy if you want.”

“No thanks,” Steve mumbled more to the bottle he was holding than anyone else.

“Alright that’s enough Stevie boy,” Tommy said, pulling him up by his right arm. “Lets go upstairs.”

Tommy never took control like this and it really pissed Steve off. He wanted to punch both guys square in the jaw, but he was too tired to do it.

After they all ended up in Steve’s bedroom the clothes started to come off. First Tommy’s. Damn he was eager. Then Billy’s. Steve took a moment to compare the two. Billy was absolutely ripped. His abs rivaled any sculpture Steve had seen in his stupid art history class. Tommy on the other hand was a bit on the softer side. He was covered in freckles which Steve had always found secretly adorable.

“Come on, asshole,” his best friend goaded. “Don’t leave us hanging like this.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Tommy was definitely not hanging. He had the biggest hard on he’d ever seen in his life. Still he quickly undressed and made a move for Billy.

“Nope,” Billy said, pushing him away. “You two first. I want to watch.”

That was all it took for Tommy to pull Steve closer and start making out with him. The other boy’s cock practically dug into his leg. Steve himself was too tense to get it up just yet. Eventually, with some help from his friend’s left hand, he was ready to go.

He half expected Tommy to take advantage of him and finally top him after all this time, but to his surprise the other boy dropped to his knees and started sucking him off. Tommy was really good at this normally and tonight he was even better. He started by taking all of Steve’s length in his mouth at once, which earned him an impressed wolf-whistle from Billy.

“Fuck,” Steve moaned. He gripped Tommy’s hair and held him there for a moment only releasing him when the other started to gag.

“Okay that’s enough,” Billy declared, pushing Tommy out of the way. He took the other’s place and obviously wanted to prove that he could take all of Steve in just as good.

By now Steve’s legs were quivering. This was more than he could take. But it would be fucking embarrassing to cum this soon. He held it together as long as he could until finally he had his release in the other’s mouth. Billy swallowed it and smirked.

“Princess, princess. You need to control yourself better. But luckily you taste good. Now fuck your friend. I want to see how you top since you’ll never do that to me.”

Steve didn’t even bother arguing. For some reason the thought of Billy watching him fuck Tommy turned him on a lot. And for his part his friend seemed willing to comply. He got onto Steve’s bed with his ass in the air.

“You got to stretch me out first, baby.”

Despite being called baby, which was highly unusual, Steve ran his fingers around Tommy’s hole. After wetting his fingers he slowly enters the other boy. That provokes a soft, “goddamn,” from Tommy.

It’s not long before he’s prepped and ready to go so Steve mounts him from behind, very much aware again of Billy’s gaze. He has honestly never been this turned on in his life.

Honestly the rest of the night speeds by in a haze of skin on skin. The only thing that Steve really remembers the next morning is finally having Billy inside of him. Damn, that boy knew what he was doing. Steve was pretty sure he’d yelled out, “harder daddy!” more than once.

Of course, though, the next morning Billy was nowhere to be found. It didn’t surprise him, but it still hurt a little. Tommy was still here and he was practically clinging onto Steve in his sleep. With a sigh he settled back into bed and decided not to disturb the other boy.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to avoid Billy, but Billy isn't going to let his pretty boy get away so easily. 
> 
> (very tame compared with the last chapter. also i might have taken some liberties with waffle house locations in the 80's)

If Steve could have not gone to school for the next month or so he would have been very happy. He did not want to see Tommy or Billy ever again.

He didn’t want to see Tommy because he was witness to what a slut Steve had been the other night and he didn’t want to see Billy because…

What the fuck did he want from Steve anyway? Billy made it clear that he just wanted a fuck buddy, but the night of Tommy’s party hadn’t he saved Steve’s life?

It was too confusing. If only he’d called the new kid’s bluff and not worried about any rumors Billy could have spread about it. Steve should have continued to pursue Nancy like he was supposed to.

But Steve Harrington had never been good at doing what he was supposed to do.

In the end he got dressed and drove to school so slowly that he was pretty sure grandmas were upset with him. He just wanted to arrive long after the first bell.

He achieved his goal because as soon as he stepped out of his car he heard the distinct ringing. Steve sauntered into the building like he had not a care in the world. Fake it until you make it after all.

“Hey pretty boy,” came a voice from behind him. Steve felt like he was going to have a heart attack and clutched his chest.

“Jesus! You scared me.”

“I know I’m good in bed, but no one has ever called me god before.”

“Will you shut up!” Steve hissed.

Billy looked very smug. “Were you trying to avoid me, princess? That’s not very nice. I thought we had something special.”

“I was not. And we don’t! I was just running late because uh.. my hair wasn’t behaving.” He patted it down for good measure.

The other boy just chuckled silently. “I was thinking on skipping today. Want to come with?”

“I can’t.”

“Sure you can. I promise I’ll play nice. We’ll just get some food and hang out.”

Steve looked skeptical. But he was hungry. “Alright, but I’m driving. I’m not getting in that death trap you call a car.” And with that Steve stomped out of the school and back towards his car.

“Where are we headed, Harrington?” Billy asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

“Waffle House.”

“What the fuck is a Waffle House?”

“Waffle House sells waffles and other breakfast foods, duh.”

“Oh I would have never guessed.”

“Well obviously you would not have guess since you asked.”

Luckily the drive to the restaurant wasn’t long because he didn’t know how much of Billy’s sassiness he could take in such confined quarters.

“It looks like a dump.”

“You ought to fit right in then.”

“Fuck off Harrington.”

“I could but then you’d be stranded in this dump all by yourself.”

Billy barked out a loud laugh before turning to give him a quick kiss. For the second time today Steve felt like he was experiencing cardiac arrest.

“Y-you just can’t do that to me in public!” he sputtered.

“This parking lot seems pretty empty. Actually I could go down on you before we eat if you want…”

“No!” Steve threw open his car door and practically ran to the entrance. He was greeted by an older lady who showed him to their table. It was a booth for two, which was a relief. There was no way Billy could sit beside him this way.

Billy was expressionless as he took his seat. He picked up the menu and studied it closely.

“So are the waffles good?” he asked innocently, peering up at Steve through his absurdly long lashes.

“Uh… yeah they are.” Steve suddenly could not think straight. Quite literally.

Luckily the waitress came just in time. Steve could only stare dumbfounded as Billy charmed the fuck out of the old lady waiting on them. He was just so damn nice to her. When he finally finished there was silence and it took Steve a good minute to realize that it was his turn to order something.

Billy came to his rescue, “I believe he would like some waffles.” Steve nodded in agreement.

After their waitress left Billy turned to Steve and smiled. “Were you overwhelmed by Gladys’ beauty or something?”

“Who?”

“Our waitress, idiot. Her name is Gladys. It says so on her name tag.”

“Oh. No I was just… you’re so nice.”

Billy rolled his eyes.

The silence this time was awkward. Steve had clearly fucked up and like usual he didn’t know how to fix it.

When the older lady came back with fresh coffee Steve made an effort to smile. “Thank you, Gladys.” She beamed.

“See it’s easy to be nice,” Billy smirked. He clearly recognized the irony in him giving kindness lessons to anyone.

“So umm… about the other day…”

“Is this really the appropriate place to talk about that, Harrington?”

“I guess not. But I just wanted to say I would rather it had been just you and me.” Steve stared at his hands, not daring to look up to see how Billy was reacting to his statement.

“'Course. But we couldn’t just kick Tommy out like that. He’s clearly in love with you.”

Steve nearly choked on his coffee. “What? That’s not true. He has a girlfriend.”

“Steve, Steve, Steve,” Billy said, shaking his head. “You are so dumb sometimes.”

Before he could argue otherwise Gladys put down their food in front of them. Billy thanked her and said something that made her laugh, but Steve couldn’t hear what it was.

They ate in silence because Steve decided it was best not to find out why he was being dumb about this particular thing.

After they finished eating Steve paid the bill and made sure to leave their waitress a good tip. He led the way back outside and got in his car.

“Head to the quarry,” Billy said. “I need a cigarette.”

Steve headed off in that direction. He hadn’t been out there since that summer when his friends hosted more bonfires and parties than he could count. Actually he didn’t think he’d ever been there in the daylight.

He parked the car and got out, grabbing his cigarettes and lighter on the way.

Billy sat on a nearby rock and Steve thought it would be okay to sit next to him.

“Gimme one of those fancy ass Parliaments you smoke,” Billy said.

Steve obliged lighting one for himself and one for Billy.

“So… you really would rather just fuck me and not Tommy?”

“Yeah.”

“Same. He’s just too skinny for my taste.”

That was the biggest lie. If anyone was skinny it was Steve.

“Oh okay.”

“You’re like the worst conversationalist in the world.”

“Sorry. I’m just not used to…”

“To what?”

“To talking to someone I like. I mean really like.”

“Huh.”

“Whose a bad conversationalist now?”

“I’d rather not talk.” Billy tossed his half smoked cigarette aside and pulled Steve closer towards him.

He didn’t wait for Billy to make the first move for a kiss this time. Steve was ready. His lips pressed roughly up against the other’s. But as usual Billy took control in no time.

Things got more heated and eventually they both fell to the ground.

“Are we seriously gonna fuck…?”

“Shut up pretty boy and take off your goddamn pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's probably a bit cringe-y but I adore writing jackasses. It's going to get gritty or as gritty as me (a fluff ball) can write.


End file.
